A mystery of a girl
by xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: December Quinn is the new girl in Elm tree house but somebody already knows who she is. The thing is Decembers got a secret and a past that could catch up soon. Nobody knows her whole past. Mabye the right person could find out before its to late... Liam/OC
1. December Quinn

**This is my first TBR fanfic do tell me what you think.**

**I am terrible at writing Liam's accent so im sorry its not that good  
**

**enjoy...**

* * *

December Quinn sat in the passenger seat of a rust bucket which her social worker Elaine called her car. It had been a long day.

She was bored.

"December, December, DECEMBER!"

"Oh, what Elaine?" I asked pulling out one of my headphones in surprise.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying in the last hour?"

"Um...no" I stated

"Well anyway, Elm tree house is different to other care homes you have stayed in, it has a more family orientated feel and you should try harder to get along here, we're not having a repeat of the Burnywood incident" carried on Elaine in another of her pointless speeches.

"oooh we're here now be polite"she hissed as she got out the car.

I sighed as I got out the car, grabbed my bags and walked towards the door. As I looked up I saw faces in the windows. Oh god they were waiting for my to arrive. I quickly flicked my long dirty blonde hair across my face in a pathetic attempt to hide.

"Hello, welcome to Elm tree house, you must be December, I'm Mike and these are our other care workers Gina and Tracy" said a man with grey nearly bald hair and an Irish accent as he gestured towards a large Jamaican looking lady and a younger woman stood behind him.

"Hi" I said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Lets go into the office, and sort the paperwork" replied Mike leading the way to an open door down the hall.

I stepped inside and followed him into the house.

"So...December I see you have been in quite a few homes in the past" said Mike raising his eyebrows as he read my rather large file.

"Yeah" I said wondering weather he got to the Burnywood part yet, probbley not or he would have said something by now.

"Tracy, why don't you take December into the living room to meet the kids"asked Mike turning a page in my file.

"yeah sure" replied Tracy opening the door.

"Its a bit overwhelming being the new girl isn't it" smiled Tracy

"you get used to it" I shrugged, what did she know?

"I used to be a care kid myself, you can come and talk anytime y'know" she carried on still smiling.

She was gonna get irritating, I could tell already and I made a mental note not to talk to her if I ever told anybody the full story of my past.

Tracy led my into a big room were I presumed all the kids were.

"Everyone this is the new girl December Quinn, be nice" and with that she walked out the room.

Thanks Tracy.

"Hi, I'm Carmen and this is my best friend Lily!" squealed a girl in all pink.

"I'm Tee and that's my brother Johnny" said another voice

"I'm MO"

"My names Jody, do you like chocolate biscuits?"

"Jeff wants to know how old you are"piped up a sweet little boy from the corner

"Whats your favourite colour?"

"How old are you?"

"I need to take you on my tour"

"Why are you here?"

"tour needs to be now!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled a boy with floppy brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes,"She only got ere give 'er a chance" he finished in a cockney accent.

Silence.

"I'm Liam, sorry 'bout this lot ere" he said holding his hand out.

"December, its ok I've been to worse places" I replied shaking his hand.

A couple of seconds later he still had a firm grip on my hand.

"Uh hm" a Lily coughed.

We dropped hands and I felt my self blush, damn my pale complexion!

"I'll show you your room,follow me" Carmen jumped up and dragged my out the door.

I looked around my new room. It had a cream carpet and deep purple walls with oak furniture and a big window.

"Whoa.." I stammered taking it all in, "It's by far the nicest room I've ever had!"

"really?" questioned Carmen looking at me with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah, definitely" I muttered

"I'll leave you to unpack"Carmen darted out the room and I put my bags down on my bed and started taking things out.

I put my clothes away neatly in my drawers, hung my other stuff in the wardrobe putting my shoes in the bottom.

I placed my iPod dock and speakers on the chest of drawers and my laptop under my bed.

I took out the two big boxes and hid them under my bed where nobody would see and look through.

Finally I stuck my photos on the wall in the shape of a giant heart.

DINNER! shrieked a voice from downstairs.

I was just getting up to go down but there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Thought i'd take ya down, show ya t'he way yeah?" said Liam "c'mon"

And with that I followed him down to dinner.


	2. A return of an old freind?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Sorry its a short chapter but I'm trying to cram in all my geography and maths( ****_M_**ental **_A_**buse**_T_**o**_ H_**umans**) revision into my **

**Anyways here is chapter two...**

* * *

We made our way down the stairs in silence.

We had just reached the bottom step when Liam suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled into a gap near the open office door.

I opened my mouth to protest but he just put his finger to his lips and gestured for silence.

As we peered round the office door, I saw a vaguely familiar boy with brown hair and a guitar case stood inside next to Mike.

"I'm almost 100% certain this is spying!" I hissed to Liam.

"Nah, It's gathering information"he whispered back

"Rick welcome back, Tyler will be pleased to see you" said Mike smiling at the boy.

"You will be sharing a room with Liam, yeah" grinned Gina.

"Why can't I have my old room back?"he grunted.

"Cus, we've had a new girl come, December"Gina replied.

"WHAT, December Quinn!" Rick barked.

Rick?, burnywood, Rick barber, I mentally face palmed myself as it dawned on me.

"Uh, Liam maybe we should go now" I whispered panicked.

"Yeah, good plan"he agreed, as Rick turned towards the door.

We ran quickly into the kitchen, everyone stared as we came in.

I sat in the spare seat in between Tee and Carmen.

"Saved you a seat" smiled Tee.

"Thanks" I said greateully to Tee as I tucked into Gina's curry.

"RICK!" yelled a boy with a afro in excitement, who I assumed was Tyler.

"Hey, little man" replied Rick with a smile.

Rick was greeted with a bunch of hi's and welcome backs as he took his seat at the other end of the table.

"Didn't your foster parents want you, wouldn't blame them personally" smirked the girl with blue streaks spitefully.

Everyone glared.

"Elektra!" gasped Carmen from beside me.

"Its ok" Rick assured everyone, I got into a fight with their kid, so I'm back".

A chorus of "oh's" echoed around the table.

(Line break)

10.00PM

I was heading up to bed, but when I opened my door I jumped back in shock.

"LIAM!" I cried in fright.

"Boo"he chuckled

"It's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack" I laughed as I flopped down on my bed next to him.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me 'ow ya know Rick?"he asked suddenly growing serious.

I groaned.

"Why?" I fired back defensively

"Cus it sounds ta me 'like there's a big reason"he looked at me again.

I searched his eyes chocolate brown and I felt like I could trust him.

"We sorta knew each other at burnywood" I started...

* * *

**Mawhahaha! **

**I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger today ;)**

**-xxJustBeingMexx**


	3. What happend at Burnywood

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your reviews keep me going.**

**I am sorry about the irregular updates and I will try and update more regularly from now on.**

**Did you know there will be season 2 of The dumping ground?**

**I can't wait!**

* * *

"Well I've been in care on and off since I was five, I was allowed home for a while and then I was sent to foster family's and care homes, It

was like that until last year when..." I trailed off.

"When what?" he asked me patiently.

"When my Mum died"I sighed looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry" Liam said

"Don't be, she wasn't much of a Mum, I just wish I'd been to the funeral"I replied bitterly glancing at him for a second.

"Why did'n ya' go?" Liam asked shocked.

"My sister took me in for two months and she was meant to take me but she didn't even tell me let alone take me,I found out from my social

worker when it was too late" I told him.

"So why were y'a in Burnywood?" he asked me again.

"I acted up when I got fostered and they kicked me out and I was sent to Burnywood, other wise known as hell on earth" I giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Eternal pain, I know"Liam laughed.

"Yep, and first day I got all of my stuff nicked then I tryed to take it back and got into a fight with an older kid and I won, so I already got off to a bad start" I grinned.

"Ya won!"He smiled back "didn't know ya' could fight".

"Dad taught me back when I was four, plus I had to learn how to look out for myself" I pointed out.

"True I s'pose"Liam agreed.

" Anyway, I think she was kinda in charge because most people had it in for me after that, they did whatever thy could to make my life miserable, push me, trip me up, take stuff and wind me up in general" I said.

"Everyone?" Liam asked in disbelief

"No, I did have friends" I said hitting him lightly "I've never been a loner" I teased in mock horror.

"I had Rick, Emily, Lizanne,Kitty,May and Charlie".

"What Kitty AND Lizanne!" Liam asked his eyebrow raised

"Yeah, why?"I asked

"Kitty doesn't talk and hates being touched and Lizannes a user"He said like he was talking to a two year old.

"Kitty's nice when you get to know her" I said defensively of my friend.

"And Lizanne?"

"I know what shes like but she stood up for me" I shrugged

"Ok, what append next"Liam said

"Well one day I was in the attic and they locked me in and set fire to the attic, I screamed and screamed but know one came, the fire was

getting closer then I smashed the attic window and climed into the house, the alarm went off and everyone gathered in the garden, the fire

crew came and there wasn't much damage but when they searched our rooms for matches they found fireworks and a lighter in my draw, the

five who actually did it ,planted them there and blamed me so you can guess what happened after that." I told him.

"Wow" was all Liam could say.

"Y'know that's the quietest I have seen you all day" I giggled.

Just then a music started blaring out of Liam's phone.

"Girlfriend, sorry I 'ave ta take it" Liam apologised as he darted out my room.

I sat alone in silence.

I knew the guy for all of a day, tell him half my life story and then what happens.

Just my luck.


	4. Elektra

**I've decided to base some chapters on episodes and then some completely my own.**

**They will be a little different to the actual episodes though.**

**And I know Elektra was in chapter one but until I change that please pretend she wasn't or the storyline won't work. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBR**

* * *

**About two weeks later...**

I have really settled in to the dumping ground and my best friends are Liam and Frank then Carmen, Tee and Lily.

I can't believe how much I love it here, not that I would tell people. I feel like this is were I belong and nobody could change that.

Or so I thought.

**Later on...**

Liam and Frank were having a game of pool whilst me and Carmen were sat by the side chatting about the new girl that was meant to be

coming today whilst 'watching' the boys game.

Then the new girl Elektra came in, she had blue streaks in her hair and she didn't look friendly.

"Carmen" I started to say as the crazy pink girl rushed towards Elektra.

"Hi I'm Carmen, you must be Elektra" she smiled "You have amazing hair, how did you get it like tha-"

"SHUT- UP" Elektra said "Who's in charge?"

Silence.

"Are you all THICK or something, I said WHO'S IN CHARGE" Elektra repeated.

Slowly every head turned to Liam.

Oh no I mentally groaned as Elektra stormed this way.

BANG

Liam dropped his pool cue as Elektra pushed him over the table, He landed with a crash on the floor.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled as me and Frank helped Liam up.

"Come on then" she said to Liam, completely ignoring my outburst, "You chicken or what".

"I ain't gonna fight you, ya nutter" Liam said as he turned back to Frank "two shots weren't it".

Angrily Elektra stormed out.

As soon a as she did Liam turned to the rest of the kids who were still in shock.

"Why'd ya look at me, why don't ya fight ya own battles for a change, cus I'm not doi'n it!" Liam shouted

"Come on, December, Frank" He said walking out the room.

Frank and me followed giving everyone apologetic looks on the way out.

Up in the attic we were moving boxes and bean bags trying to get our den sorted.

"I know declare our secret den officially open" Liam announced as we all flopped down onto bean bags.

"Don't we need a name?" I said

"How about Liam's secret den?" Liam joked.

"Liam and Franks secret den" suggested Frank

"Uh,hello"I said sarcastically

"Liam, Frank and Decembers secret den" Liam suggested.

"Why am I second?" asked Frank

"We can argue about the name later" I said.

"Shall I get the others" Frank said sitting up.

"No, this is for us let them go and find there own dens" Liam explained

"Why" I said in confusion.

"Because it's not a secret den if ya tell them" Liam replied.

"But there like family" pointed out Frank

"So Elektra's ya family" Liam argued back.

"kind of" said Frank

"No" I said firmly looking at Frank. I knew this would lead to an argument if he continued.

"No" Frank agreed looking at the floor.

"Exactly, I just happen to live with them" Liam said angrily.

That was to far even for Liam.

"Uh" Frank said storming out "Forget it"

"I'm gonna help with Lunch" called to Liam as I walked out too.

On my way down the Attic stairs I saw a flash of blue and knew our conversation was heard.

"LLLLLLUUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHHH" shrieked Gina the human fog horn as I set the table.

Carmen and Tee came in boasting about beating he boys in a game and I sat next to Tee congratulating her.

As I sat down I saw my and said to Tracy and Sapphire who cooked "are you trying to put us in a diet?".

And Johnny said "It's tiny".

"It smells like Gina's Wednesday night pasta" stated Gus

"Uh probably just a similar recipe" Tracy said looking at Sapphire with a weird look.

"Eh, were have you been?" Gina asked a hacked off Liam as he came swaggering in.

"Nowhere" he said coldly looking at me and Frank as he sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"WHAT YA DOING 'ER"

I heard a familiar shout coming from the attic.

I climbed the stairs and hid behind some boxes.

I was right it was Liam and he was mad. Sat in our den was Elektra with Tee, Carmen and Frank.

"There my friends" replied Frank nervously, he could see Liam getting angry

"ALL OF YA OUT" Liam demanded.

Tee and Carmen started to clear up there stuff but then Elektra stopped them and turned towards Liam.

"Hang on, how is that fair" asked Elektra innocently" we're with Frank and this is his place to"

"YEAH, WELL THIS IS BETWEEN ME AN 'IM" Liam argued "NOW TELL EM TA LEAVE".

"No" Frank threw back with annoyance.

"Al' RIGHT, WELL I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING I FOUND UP 'ER" shouted Liam storming out with armfuls of stuff.

I walked into the kitchen and passed Elektra's gang of puppets.

Great, I thought to myself Johnny and Toby are involved as well.

Frank ran past my smirking and I knew something was up.

I sat at the table and got the painting stuff out Sapphire let me borrow to do my art homework when Gina came in.

She turned the tap on and water came whizzing down out of control and she was soaking.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Frank give Elektra something small and white.

I knew what was going on and I didn't like it. Elektra's been here five minutes and already has half the kids under her control.

Unseen I slipped out the room unseen and headed upstairs.

I just got into Elektra's room when I heard the hoover stop.

I hid behind the doorway and saw Mike head downstairs and Johnny fiddling with the hoover.

Back in Elektra's room I looked through her draws and found an envelope with money inside an earing in the shape of a snake. I put it back as I couldn't prove

it was stolen money and I was about to leave when a small blue notebook caught my eye. Inside the latest page was a diary entry.

I scan read it and found out what I was afraid of. An ex gang member, making a gang of innocent younger kids, causing trouble and getting them into stealing

and god knows what else, splitting up friend ships in the process, then she would simply blame them and escape with all the goods and no trouble.

Satisfied with my findings I took a picture of the entry with my phone and left. I am not the kind of person to intrude on peoples privacy so I read no more.

**later on...**

" ROLL UP, ROLL UP AN SEE THE AMAZING TALKING SAUSAGES" shouted a voice with a distinct cockney accent downstairs.

Along with the rest of the house I ran to the stairs and saw Tracy and Sapphire dressed as giant sausages!

"Hey do you want to know how to make a sausage roll?" I said laughing at the two.

"I'm gonna kill you DECEMBER!" screamed Sapphire.

"Sorry, couldn't ,t help myself "I smirked giving Liam a high five as we walked into he lounge.

**In the lounge...**

"Liam, I have something you might be interested in" I said handing him my phone with the picture of the diary entry on.

He looked and his expression turned from guilt to anger to shock.

"I have a plan" Liam finally said as he handed me back my phone and told me his idea.

The next morning I was coming down to breakfast when Tracy came up to me.

"House meeting in the kitchen" she called.

I walked into the kitchen, poured my cereal and sat down next to Liam.

Then Mike walked in looking serious"Gina's watch has gone missing and £20 has been stolen from the office along with some keys" he said in a serious tone.

"Some one must know something" Gina said looking around "Elektra is there something your not telling us"

"What, so I'm the new girl and your just going to pick on me?"said Elektra.

The rest of the meeting was a blur. Elektra denying things and the others lying for her.

Liam's plan had better work.

"Right then you can go" said Mike.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Gina "I haven't seen him all morning"

"He wasn't feeling very well so I told him to stay in bed" replied Gina

"Oh ok" said Sapphire uncertainly.

"Something not right" I hissed to Sapphire

"Lets go check on Harry" Sapphire whispered dragging me up to Harry's room.

On the way into Harry's room I saw Frank and Liam leading Elektra into the attic.

The plan was working.

I flashed Liam and Frank a quick smile and thumbs up then went with Sapphire to talk to Harry.

Once we were in Harry's room we saw Harry hugging Jeff looking perfectly fine so we sat on the bed.

"Are you ok Harry" I asked concerend

"Yes" Harry replied but then he lifted Jeff up giving him to Sapphire and his amputated leg to me.

"Did Jeff have an accident?" Sapphire asked taking the other leg from me, trying to figure out how to fix him.

Harry shook his head.

"Who did this" Sapphire asked getting slightly angry.

"Don't tell me, I think I know" I groaned.

"Elektra" Harry and I said together.

Sapphire handed Jeff to me and ran out the room.

"Sapphire" I shouted running after her.

Then I saw Elektra at the other end of the corridoor.

"YOU" Sapphire yelled as she grabbed Elektra.

"GET OFF ME" screamed Elektra.

They were really going at each other and I stood there with Jeff cheering for Sapphire.

Elektra was getting what she deserved.

Mike and Tracy came running and separated the two girls who were still screeching at each-other.

"Whens round two?" laughed Liam as he and Frank came to stand next to me.

All three of us high fived and laughed.

* * *

**This probably will be the length of the chapters written as episodes the others will be shorter.  
**

**Tell me what you think please :)**

**-xxJustBeingMexx**


	5. Dreams

**Thank you to everybody who has followed/favorited/reviewed so far.**

**Here is the next chapter, this is one of my own.**

**And there is a bit of blood near the end of the italics, just a warning if somebody would prefer not to read that bit.**

* * *

_It was a dark and cold night, the rain lashed down outside,hitting the thin glass windows with force._

_A small girl about six years old, was sat on a make shift camp bed in a plain,damp and mouldy room._

_The walls were covered in various patterns drawn on. At the bottom was crayoned scribbles and the higher up on the wall you looked the drawings _

_improved. A few cheap candles were lit on a small wooden table by the bed, letting a small glow of light into the darkness._

_The girl had dirty blonde hair loose down her back, about shoulder length. She was wearing only a pure white dress and bear feet. _

_She was shivering from the cold._

_She turned her head and in her icy blue eyes was fear, pain, anger and regret._

_There was a creek from somewhere else in the house. Booming footsteps echoing closer and closer._

_The door opened and in came a figure disguised by the darkness. The girls eyes widened and a few silent tears slipped down her pale cheeks._

_The figure came closer with heavy footsteps. The stench of beer filled the room. The figure stumbled and dropped something on the floor. _

_It smashed._

_The figure was only a few feet away._

_The figure raised their hand. Clenched in the fist was an object which shined in the dim candle light. _

_The hand came down._

_A bloodcurdling scream was heard._

_The girl was hunched up in the corner of the room._

_Hot crimson blood trickled down her arm. _

_Red droplets staining her white dress._

_The figure started to come forwards once again..._

I woke up screaming.

It was him. She wasn't there. My hand brushed the faint scar on my leg, just above my knee.

A light was switched on and the whole of elm tree house was in my room.

Everyone gathered around my bed looking worried.

"Hey, whats wrong babe?" asked Gina

"Did you have a nightmare?"piped up Jody from the corner

"Are you ok?" Carmen said giving me a hug

I nodded, unable to reply.

"Obviously she ain't Carmen, she's crying for Gods sake" Liam snapped

I wiped my wet cheeks in a hurry, I hadn't realised I was crying until now.

"Alright everyone shes just had a fright ,thats all now to bed!" said Mike tiredly pointing to the door.

"But Mike-"Liam started

"Now" Mike commanded holding my bedroom door.

"Fine" Liam mumbled on his way out.

"We'll talk about it in the morning December"Gina said closing my door.

Once everybody had left and I was alone again I checked my phone.

_3:00am_

I let the tears fall freely. I didn't want to remember. I thought I had forgotten.

I shouldn't have told Liam. He made me remember. He got me thinking of things I don't want to think about.

My door opened.

"What did ya dream bout?" said Liam entering my room.

"I thought Mike told you to leave?"I smirked sadly in the semi-darkness.

"Mike don't control me, ya should know by now" He grinned.

"Was it my fault" Liam said through the darkness.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. I wasn't going to let him feel guilty about it.

"Well I reminded ya a few weeks ago" He continued sincerely.

"No, of course not!"I lied.

"I can tell ya lying" He said"It was me".

"Ok, you reminded me but I don't blame you at all"I admitted quietly.

"What was it bout?" He asked again as he sat on the edge of my bed.

I knew there was no point in lying again. He was one of the three people who could see through my lies.

My Brother, Liam and my best friend Alyssa.

We sat there for the next two hours.

I told him about my dream. How it was when I was home and how my social worker didn't know who to believe. Me or them.

I showed him the scar on my leg and a few of the obvious ones on my arms and my neck.

In return, Liam told me about his past. Being abandoned as a baby and growing up in care.

When he asked about the rest of my past, I told the truth.

"It's long and complicated, do you have 15 years?" they were my exact words.

I promised to tell him bit by bit.

He said I probably would have no more nightmares.

That was when I saw through his lie.

When he left and I went back to sleep, they started all over again.

* * *

**There was a little snippet of Decembers life when she was at home, between care and foster houses.  
**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.  
**

**-xxJustBeingMexx**


	6. Grandad part 1

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**I found that revising for exams actually pays off, 96% in German ,86% in Geography, 84% in Technology!**

**This is another episode chapter but I have added stuff for Decembers storyline  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up feeling much better this morning after last nights events.

The sun streamed through my curtains, reminding me that the summer was almost over and I would be starting a new school soon.

The noise from downstairs broke my thoughts and my stomach decided I needed breakfast.

I quickly showered, blow dried my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I dressed in my denim high waisted shorts and my LOVE top with converse.

Finally I added some natural make-up and headed downstairs towards the commotion.

I strode into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and walked over to the crowd of kids who were blocking my way to the cereal.

"What you doing" I asked as I stood next to Tee pushing my way through the crowd and I almost dropped dropped the cereal box in disgust.

"Ewwww!" I screamed "why the hell are their worms on the table!"

"I'm going fishing with Grandad" said Frank from the other side of the table.

"Oh, that explains it" I said pointing to the worms and Franks fishing gear.

"What's going on guys?" asked Elektra as she walked in seeing us all gathered around the table.

"Franks going fishing" replied Gus.

"Isn't fishing for old people?" Elektra said in disgust

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liam tip the worms into a bowl and hide it behind his back.

"There is an old person, Franks Grandad is 79 and is taking him fishing for his birthday" answered Gus reading from his latest notebook.

Elektra sat down and poured her cereal then turned around to face Gus for a moment.

Quick as a flash Liam swapped her bowl for the bowl of worms and stepped back again.

I stiffled a laugh and sat down to eat my own breakfast, carful not to be to near Elektra.

She turned back and looked down for a split second and was about to eat a heaped spoonful of worms.

She suddenly shoved the spoon towards Carmen and Harry who were unfortunately the nearest to her.

Carmen screamed and Harry backed away clinging to Jeff.

"Come on, I insist" Elektra teased pushing the spoon towards them smirking.

In the midst of the chaos Gina came through.

"Calm down, yeah" She commanded as she came over towards Frank.

"Frank I need to talk to you in the office, yeah" Gina said.

Liam and I stood up and were about to follow Gina with Frank.

"Only Frank" Gina said firmly.

"Why?" asked Frank in concern.

But Gina ignored his question and led him out towards the office.

Liam looked at me and we immediately followed quietly and stood outside the door trying to listen in.

"THEY DIDN'T TELL ME" we heard Frank yell

This wasn't looking good.

We jumped back as the door opened and Frank stormed out.

"Frank-" I started. I shut up when I saw the look of distress on his face.

He stumbled out the office and shoved the various items of all the shelves and on top the the piano in rage.

I stood there in shock. I had never seen Frank get that mad. Something was wrong.

Liam was just about to say something when Frank ran upstairs.

Mike came past running after him.

"What 'append?" Liam said in frustration.

We ran up after Mike and followed him into Franks room.

"GET OUT" Frank shouted in anger as he threw whatever he found at Mike,Liam and Me.

"LEAVE ME" Frank shouted even louder, throwing more things harder.

"Come on, leave him to calm down" Mike said as he dodged yet another object.

**later**

Everyone was in the garden and Mike was still trying to get through to Frank. I say trying when it should be failing.

I was in living room and I sneaked onto the computer, what happened to Franks grandad got me thinking. About Mum.

I missed the funeral so I know how Frank feels but I also haven't been to her grave like I promised myself I would.

I have the location but I just dont know where it is, so I think it's time to find out.

I typed in the location my social worker told me. Bingo!

I was writing down the address of he graveyard when I was interrupted.

"Wat ya up ta?" questioned Liam.

"Writing" I replied bluntly.

" A graveyard?" he said

"yep, Mum's" I said.

"Oh"he said quietly. I could tell Liam still wasn't comfortable with the family topic yet.

"Anyway, no need to dwell on the past, let's help Frank" I replied quickly changing the subject.

We got up and went back upstairs. Mike wasn't there so he obviously gave up or decided to give him space.

Liam carefully opened Frank's bedroom door.

"A'right if I cum in" he said softly

I coughed.

"I meant we" Liam said again giving Frank a weak smile.

We talked for a while. Just the three of us and Frank looked much better than before.

Mike joined us reminded Frank about all of the good times his Grandad had with him.

It made me wish I had people like this when Mum died. Even if she wasn't a great Mum, I still miss her.

Tracy came in interrupting my thoughts.

"Do you know where the funeral was?" she asked "you could take some flowers" .

"Yeah, he'll av a grave" Liam nodded along encouraging Frank.

"Depends whether he's been buried or cremated, cremated is when the remains may be scattered around a garden of remembrance or..." Gus stated

I shot Gus a 'shut up' look, but I don't think he got the message.

"He's been buried" Mike said quickly stopping Gus.

**After a while...**

We walked in silence through the graveyard. Im not going to lie, It was depressing.

We stopped at a recently covered heap of earth. No headstone.

Frank layed down his flowers.

As Tracy and Liam comforted Frank, I slipped away heading through the trees.

I sent a text to them telling them not to wait up, that I had an errand to run.

I suddenly stopped at a shiny black headstone, the words carved in gold lettering.

**_In loving memory of_**

**_ Darina Marianna Quinn_**

**_You are missed_**

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I sat there silent.

I wiped it away and unfolded a bit of paper.

It was a drawing I did when I was younger, on one of the rare good days.

_The credits rolled up the screen and Mum took out the DVD and put it back in the case._

_The Lion King._

_A small girl with her blonde hair tied in bunches and rosy cheeks jumped up and ran into the dining room._

_She fumbled around until she got what she wanted out of the colourful plastic draws by the door._

_She sat down and frantically scribbled on a piece of paper, swapping felt tip pens every few seconds._

_"What are you up to?" said a tall smiley woman with sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair._

_"Drawing Mummy" said the little girl as if it was obvious._

_"Yes,but what are you drawing?" Mum asked again laughing._

_"You and me in our own kingdom, we will stay here forever like a fairy tale" The bouncy four year old explained, handing her the drawing.  
_

_"Wow!" Mum said proudly "This is going on the fridge" . _

_Mum stuck it on the fridge with alphabet magnets._

I put the drawing down and stuck it to the grave with a single bit of tape.

"Well Mum, I promised I would visit so here I am" I said calmly.

I sat a bit longer deep in thought.

Then I got up and started to walk back to Elm tree, bracing myself for the questions that I didn't want to answer.


	7. Grandad part 2

**Here is the second part of the episode Grandad. I didn't want the chapter to be to long so I split it into two.**

* * *

"I'M BACK!" I yelled as I started sprinting upstairs.

"Uh not so fast December" Mike called as he pointed to the office.

I groaned and followed Mike in.

"Where were you?" Mike said

"At the Grave with Tracy, Liam, Frank" I said

"After that December" Mike said in annoyance

"I had places to go, people to see you know" I replied with a slight attitude.

"December" Mike said in a warning voice

"What, it's not a prison" I said raising my voice slightly.

"I wish it was then I would know exactly where you were" Gina replied as she left the room to cook dinner.

I rolled my eyes.

"Drop the attitude, this isn't like you" Mike tried again.

"I'm sick of being told what to do!" I screamed storming out and slamming the door behind me.

I hate acting up but I have mild anger issues and when I get mad I get uncontrollable and wild. I hate it because I usually end up hurting others or myself, breaking things and saying comments that sorry can't fix. I HAD to get out.

I wondered down towards the living room and sat down next to Tee.

"So that's it then ,the council tell us we can't have something and everyone just gives up"Sapphire said as she walked in and perched on the arm of the sofa next to me.

Silence.

"Look, they don't control us,nobody does" she continued "We don't need their cheap scape grave".

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Carmen asked

"We can dig up his body?" Gus suggested.

Everyone stared.

"No" I said firmly, just incase he was getting ideas.

"December's right" Sapphire said "It's not his body that matters".

"I said that" Elektra sang smugly

"It's his life we need to remember" Sapphire said glaring at Elektra.

"How?" asked Johnny blankly

"I know!" Toby yelled excitedly" When my Mum and Dad passed,my uncle collected donated money and bought a bench for the park!"

"I like it" I said grinning at Saph

"Then that's what we'll do" Saph smiled back.

"And we can put it by the lake where they went fishing" piped up Tee.

"Yeah" everyone said smiling.

"But where are we going to get a bench?" asked Johnny

And thats how I found myself spending my afternoon with the gang arguing, dragging a bench through a bush, fixing, painting and working VERY hard.

My last job was to text Liam about our surprise.

**Wuu2? **_With Frank n Tracy getting his watch back_

**KK, Tracy, Frank and you meet us at the lake :)**

_Why?_

**A SURPRISE!**

**_later..._**

"SURPRISE!" we yelled as we jumped out at them.

We revealed the memorial bench to them.

Frank loved it.

Later on that evening it was 9 o'clock. The younger kids had gone to bed. Saph was in her room. Frank was with Mike and Gina, Tracy's shift was over, Elektra , Rick and Johnny were playing cards upstairs.

I was on the sofa watching T.v when Liam came in and turned it off.

"Hey!" I exclaimed whacking him on the arm.

"Ow" he yelped

"Your fault" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"So where did ya disappear ta?" He asked suddenly.

"Helping with the bench while you got Franks watch back from the wicked witch of the west" I replied without missing a beat.

I knew exactly what he meant and I knew I wasn't telling him what he wanted to know.

"Ya know what I mean" He said, seeing exactly what I was doing

"FineIwasvisitingmumsgraveandpleasedonttellanyonee specialyMike" I mumbled.

"What?"He asked.

"I said I was visiting mums grave and please don't tell anyone especially Mike" I replied louder.

"Why not?" He asked staring at me.

"Because ,in my file it says I have emotional issues and if he tries to 'talk' with me about it, I will do something I will regret" I said looking down.

"Oh, dont ya worry I wont tell on ya" He replied smiling at me with his signature cheeky grin.

That night I couldn't sleep, not because of nightmares. Thank God.

But because of a certain cheeky boy with a cockney accent kept worming his way into my thoughts...

* * *

**I was thinking that they should start school soon and then I have some Drama planned to happen.**

**This includes dating,jealousy,friendships,fall outs,family and bad things happening!**

**What do you think so far?**

**Should I carry on?**

**-xxJustBeingMexx**


	8. Truths, Files and sickness

**Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**I don't think I actually did a disclaimer yet so here it is...**

**I DO NOT OWN TBR OR THERE CHARACTERS . December and her family, friends and school etc are my own creations.**

**(I hate disclaimers)**

* * *

I woke up in a good mood.

I looked at my clock beside my bed _9:37_.

I stretched, made my bed and threw open my curtains, light streamed in and I glanced out to see the sun shining.

For once English whether was great.

I plugged my iPod into my speakers and blasted out _A rocket to the moon- She's killing me_.

I opened my wardrobe and picked out my white crop top and tan tights, on top light denim shorts and red vans.

I did my normal natural make-up and curled my hair while singing along. I honestly couldn't care whose listening right now.

_**"All my friends are coming over**_  
_**And I hope nobody told her**_  
_**She has a way of turning sunshine into rain**_  
_**I got on that shirt she hates**_  
_**I just know that face she'll make**_  
_**Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain**_

_**She never drives her car**_  
_**She drives me crazy**_  
_**She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame**_

_**I'll take her out and drop her off**_  
_**On the outskirts of our town**_  
_**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home**_  
_**(So come back home)**_  
_**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**_  
_**She knows I'll never leave**_  
_**I love her half to death but she's killing me**_

_**All my friends, they say they like her**_  
_**But I know behind my back**_  
_**They all think the same things that I do..."**_

I sang but was cut off by my door suddenly flying open.

"mornin" Liam said as he sauntered in.

"Ever thought of knocking?" I joked, rolling my eyes.

"If I did ya wouldn't 'ear over that racket" he replied giving his signature cheeky smile and pointing to my speakers.

"Funny" I said sarcastically as I put my curlers away and turned to face him,"What did you want?".

"Uh...can you really see through me that easily!" Liam asked

"Yep" I replied popping the -p .

"Well ya know yesterday when ya said something about it say 'in ya file you ave 'emotional issues' in ya file" Liam said looking sheepish.

"Yeah..." I said. Not sure where this is going.

"Ta say that ya must 'ave recently read ya file, and I was wondering if ya could help me get mine?" He said.

"About that..." I said " I haven't exactly put mine back yet, so we help eachother?" I asked.

" Yep, thanks December your a mate!" he winked at me as he walked out.

Just a mate, I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. Boys ARE trouble. Love never lasts. Hell does it even exist?

From my experiences it has only caused people pain. It's Loves fault im in care!

I pulled out one of the boxes from under my bed and pulled out my file. I took a deep breath and opened it. I have to read it one last time

before it goes back.

**Full name :** _December Ellen Katrina Quinn_**  
**

**Date of birth:** _May 31st 1998_

**Care homes:** _Cliff-side house, East greeside, , Burneywood, Elm tree house_

**Social worker:** _Elaine Boyack_

**Foster** **parents: **_Claire&John Taylor, Michelle&Dylan Parks, Dawn&James Westwood, Tina&Pete Lloyd, Rachel&Robert Church, Sarah&Adam Kyme._

**Medical conditions: ** _None _

**Behavior/emotional issues: **_Mild anger issues and has previously had Depression, Bottles up her Emotions _

**Schools:** _Hawthorne primary, St. Marys primary, EKSC Academy, St Georges High School._**  
**

**Mother: ** _Darina Marianna Quinn_

**Father: ** _Marcus Quinn_**  
**

**Siblings: **_(Brother) Alfie Jay Oliver Quinn, (Sister) Liliana April Poppy Quinn  
_

**Reason for care: (_Most is unknown_)** _When December was four her dad started drinking and his wife Decembers Mum got severe depression. Her parents separated but all contact was lost with her Dad. Decembers elder sister Liliana left to live with a relative and Alfie and December were left with their Mum. Her Mum lost all her money and couldn't pay the bills so the family was sent to a council estate called **Evans** **Hill,** labeled one of the worst in Britain. The family lived in a small three bedroom house with a kitchen, living room and one bathroom. The bedrooms were small and the house had broken heating. Decembers Mum went downhill and was depressed with alcohol problems and grew partly mentally ill. December was five at this time and her elder brother Alfie was eleven and went to school all day ten had a part time job in the evening so he could look after his Mum and younger sister. Decembers Mum got a night job in the local pub and left her two kids home alone from 6:30pm till 5:30am. Their Mum got a boyfriend who then abused December and her Brother but since her brother was hardly ever around it was December who got the worst of it. Several times she was taken to hospital with broken bones and serious the school noticed her getting in trouble and fights which is the opposite to her personality social services was involved. December was taken into care but after a while she was aloud home for a while then she would go to either a foster family or a care home. December's Mum died when she was 13 and now she is fully in the care missed her Mums funeral.  
_

**General personality:** _December is a sweet,mature, good natured girl who gets on with most people and doesn't cause trouble. The only problem is when she gets very angry which is extremely rare but when she does there is cause or concern._

There was a knock on the door.

"December, babe breakfast" Gina called in.

I snapped my file shut and quickly shoved it under my bed in a hurry. Gina opened the door and looked at me as I sat on the floor fixing my hair.

"Are you coming?"She asked me.

"Yeah" I said standing up and walking out of the room shutting the door behind me. That as close.

I made my way down to the kitchen which was fairly empty by now. I grabbed some toast from the pile in the middle of the table and sat between Rick and

Tee.

"Ow" I said as someone kicked me from under the table. Liam looked at me a signaled.

"Uh, I just hit my foot on my chair thats all" I lied as people turned to look. Liam got up and started heading out of the room.

I waited thirty seconds before following making sure we didn't draw much attention to ourselves.

"Where are you going?" asked Rick.

"You just sat down" said Tee as she looked at my half eaten breakfast.

"I don't feel well, and if I puke I would rather it wasn't in here" I lied again with a grin and walked out.

**5 minutes later...**

"So what's the plan?" I whispered to Liam ,as we sat on the sofa outside of the office. My file hidden behind my back.

"You distract, I put ya file back then read mine" Liam whispered back.

"Ok, but be quick" I whispered as I gave him my file and stood up.

I walked towards the office door, knocked then walked straight in.

"December?" asked Mike as I walked in. Mike and Gina were inside. I clutched my stomach and walked slowly towards them.

With tears in my eyes and a weak voice I croaked "I don't feel well, I think im gonna be sick".

Mike and Gina looked at eachother in panic.

"Oh, babe let me take you upstairs, Mike stay here yeah" Gina said as Mike stared to get up.

"I don't think I will make it" I groaned looking panicked. "I tried to go up but I think Tyler is doing the foaming toilet trick again" I added looking at Mike.

"Oh, not again" he moaned dashing out the room. Sorry Tyler, I made a metal note to apologize to him later.

Gina started leading me out the room as I carried on with the sick act. The office door was left wide open. Score for the kids.

We were halfway up the stairs when Liam winked at me and I hid my smile as he went into the office.

10 minutes later I was in my room and Gina had was talking to Mike outside my room.

I quickly texted a warning to Liam.

**To: Liam**

**From : December**

_**Mike&Gina coming. Meet in my room.**_

_** Bring tins of carrot, beans and sauce ;)xx**_

A minute later he came in and bought what I asked for. I got busy emptying it into the bucket by my bed from Gina.

I gave the empty cans to Liam to hide in his room. We called Gina up and faked be throwing up. I got a free day in bed and we managed to get away with our

plan. People kept coming in to see if I was ok. I hate lying to these guys but it was worth it.


	9. Love,fights and a mystery boy

**Sorry it's been a while but I have planned and started writing some future chapters :)**

* * *

**8:45 am**

Beep,beep,beep,beeep,beeeep,beeeeep,beeeeeeep,BEEE EEEEEEEEEP!

I flung an arm out and hit the off switch on my alarm.

I slipped out of bed and dressed in my denim high waisted shorts, blue DORK slogan crop top and blue converse. I grabbed a handful of various bracelets and

slipped them onto my wrist then finished off with my normal make up and a stroke of pale pink lip gloss. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Why was it so quiet this morning? I wondered as I went through to the kitchen. There was only Carmen and Johnny at the table with empty bowls in front of

them. They were flirting so bad and neither had even noticed that I was here in.

I cleared my throat as I out some bread into the toaster.

"morning love birds!" I greeted cheerfully

"Were not, I mean it isn't, we don't like eachother like that" they stumbled blushing.

"Sure" I said raising an eyebrow before spreading jam on my toast.

"I've got to go and...uh..." Johnny mumbled as he dashed out of the room looking at the ground.

"December!"Carmen hissed.

"What?" I replied innocently smirking at her.

"I don't like Johnny like that" she protested flushing as she said his name.

"And my names not December" I stated " we both know thats a lie".

"Fine, I do" Carmen whispered.

"knew it!" I said.

"Am I that obvious?" Carmen asked

"To everyone except him" I smiled at her sympathetically.

"How do I get him to notice me then?" Carmen said wide eyed.

"You leave that to moi!" I called as I made my way out the room.

As I walked I planned it in my head. JohnnyXCarmen and CarmenXJohnny. They both are clueless to the signs. I need Tee's help I decided.

Then I walked into Gina. Literally.

"Sorry!" I gasped snapping out of my thoughts.

"It's ok, now I need to talk to you all, yeah?" Gina said.

"Ok, where are the others?" I asked.

Just then we heard yelling and it was coming from the garden.

"TYLER IM GONNA KILL YOU"

"AHHH JOHNNY, HELP ME" Gina and I ran into the garden, to see everyone gathered around Johnny who had Tyler in a headlock.

Rick and Liam were trying to break them up but failing.

**Ten minutes later**

Mike was driving the mini bus into town and all of us were sat in silence in the back.

There was a bad atmosphere around after the fight.

We were coming back from town after getting school uniform and supply's because unfortunately school starts in 5 days time.

The uniform isn't too bad white shirt, blue&red stripy tie, navy blazer, grey skirt and black tights.

Ashhill is meant to be a good school according to Mike and Gina but you can just guess what the others say about it.

Liam, Carmen, Johnny, Frank and Lily are in year 9 with me.

Rick and Elektra are in year 10.

Sapphire is in year 12

Tee and Tyler in year 8.

Jody in year 7.

And finally Harry and Mo are still in the local primary school.

As the mini bus slowed to a halt at the traffic lights I glanced out of the window.

I blinked twice as I stared at out.

Floppy blonde hair, blue eyes, a tall boy.

It couldn't be. He can't be. Its NOT him.

My heart sped up but before I could check the bus had started up again, he was gone...

* * *

**Yeah, i know it's shorter chapter but i kinda need that cliffhanger or the rest of the story won't make any sense.  
**

**Plus I need some OC's so can you fill in a profile like the one below if you don't mind your idea used in my story. You will get credit. Ones with a **

**question mark are optional questions.**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**SCHOOL YEAR:**

**MEDICAL CONDITIONS?:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**PERSONALITY:  
**

**FRIENDS:  
**

**ENEMIES?:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**CRUSH?:**

**OTHER INFO?**

**REASON FOR CARE:**

**-XXJustBeingMeXX**


	10. This is not over

**Thank you so much or your reviews and your OC ideas, their all amazing and I wish I could use them all.**

**So far I have picked two for definite and am still deciding who fits what role in the storyline.**

**Thank you to ****_Wall with a fez_****, I am using your OC Jaya.**

**And thank you to the ****_Guest_**** reviewer because I have also picked your OC Jadelyn. ****_(I have slightly changed her character to fit the story though sorry!)_**

**I don't own TBR and Jaya belongs to the author 'Wall with a fez'.**

* * *

**Later on**

We all climbed out the mini bus, everyone was excited because we had been promised pizza for tea. And this time it wasn't made by Tracy with banana.

Harry told me everything about that!

I didn't eat much, only two slices I think? This was really unlike me, despite my small figure I eat like a pig. I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened

earlier. It couldn't have been Luke. I last saw him when we were eleven. I don't count that one time when we were twelve. I just refused to speak to him and

we both got upset and I went back into care and tryed forgot him. He's the sort of person you can't forget like Liam, kind of.

"December Ellen Katerina Quinn" shouted Liam.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"I've been calli'n ya for the last minute"Liam grinned.

"Oh, sorry" I sighed as I pushed back my chair and started walking towards the back door.

"Where ya goin?" Liam asked in confusion, we always go to the living room with the others after dinner.

"Garden" I called back, opening the door and walking out.

I was just down the stone steps when I heard the door reopen and footsteps heading towards me.

I somehow knew this would happen. I inwardly groaned.

"What's up?" Liam asked as he cocked his head to the sided to see my face.

"Nothing" I said.

"Come off it, I know when ya lie" he said.

"Im not lying im just tired" , even I knew that was a flimsy excuse.

" Why won't ya tell me"he shot back as I carried on walking and he followed.

"Because it doesn't matter!" I half yelled.

"It does, it obviously does cus ya haven't talked since we got back and at dinner ya ate hardly anything" Liam retorted in frustration.

Great. He noticed, he always does...

"NEW GIRLS HERE!" screamed Jody from the house. Boy, that girl has some lungs!

"This is not over" Liam warned me as we made our way back inside.

**In the living room**

"I didn't know there was a new girl" I said to Carmen as we sat waiting.

"Weren't you listening at dinner when Mike told us?" chuckled Carmen.

"Oh, yeah I forgot" I smiled at Carmen as I lied easily. I didn't hear that, or anything else that was said.

"So what was up with Tyler and Johnny earlier? I asked.

"Dunno, ask Tee she was the only one there at the beginning" Carmen shrugged.

"ok, TEE!" I called as I waved her over, avoiding ALL eye contact with Liam who was sat with Frank and Rick near her. He was staring at me.

"what's up?" Tee asked as she skipped over.

"What was the fight about?" Carmen jumped in before I got a chance to speak.

"Carmen" Tee stated simply.

I smirked.

"Really" I gasped in mock surprise.

"Yup" Tee smiled.

"Why?" Carmen asked in shock.

"Tyler was teasing Johnny about liking you, and Johnny denied it but Tyler carried on, and things got out of hand" Tee gushed.

"Oh, so he doesn't like me" Carmen sighed deflated.

"He does" Tee and I said at the same time.

"But you said he denied it!" Carmen said looking at Tee in confusion.

"Yeah, he did but he was blushing and lying" Tee replied.

"How do you know" Carmen said in exasperation

"Because he's my brother" Tee stated, she then sat on the other side of me.

Then Tracy came in with a very tall but pretty girl who looked 16 with dark skin and dyed red hair. She had brown eyes and was wearing a short skirt, biker

boots and a long leather jacket which seemed to blow behind her as she walked. She smiled at us.

"Hey, i'm Jaya" she said, looking at the ground shyly.

"Hey" I said in a friendly way.

Then she was introduced to everybody and given the gus tour.

Thats when Tracy dropped the bomb shell, she was rooming with Elektra until Sapphire moved out.

Great world war III was about to start. I hope Jaya is a brave girl she needs to be to deal with Elektra...


	11. New school, new friends and a new enemy

**First of I'm closing entries of character ideas for the story. I honestly didn't think I would get so many responses!**

**I like them all so much that im going to try to get them all into the story but i have changed some things about them to get them in.**

**And_ Guest_** **i have included Jadelyn in this chapter and i have a feeling she might be a regular character...**

* * *

"DECEMMMMMMBER" shrieked Gina.

"Coming" I called back as I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

Today was the first day of school. I felt sick already.

I was dressed in the uniform but with a few of my own touches.

My skirt rolled up, natural looking make-up and a few random bracelets on my left wrist.

I found out im in the same form as Carmen and Liam, since the trip the day Jaya came Liam and I are on speaking terms again and Liam's either

forgotten or dropped the subject of what was wrong with me. Thank god!

We all loaded into the mini van and I sat next to Carmen.

It was a quiet journey, well maybe only for me because I tuned everyone out and stuck with my headphones which were blasting music into my ears.

A few minutes later we were getting out the mini van and my nerves came back.

Another wave of nausea hit me as I fidgeted with my hands.

"I take it ya nervous?" asked Liam glancing at me as he walked me towards our form room.

"You'll be fine" Carmen flashed me a an encouraging smile.

Carmen pushed open the door and once I was inside it actually didn't seem that bad.

Our form tutor who is found out is called Miss Mathews is around 26 and is a hippie and she thinks that she is and I quote 'down with the kids'.

She tries so hard.

I was put on a table of four next to a girl named Jadelyn who had copper red hair and purple tips. She has lightly tanned skin, freckles and eyes that are a mix

of green, blue and grey that reminded me of storm clouds. I found out she was a care kid too but was from the Sunny-dale house which is on the west side of

the school and ours is on the east side. Burneywood was thankfully the other side of town.

Next was Taylor foster. She has dark skin and short chocolate brown hair. She has big brown eyes and was dressed in all designer clothes.

On the other side of Taylor was Lydia Ashworth. She has shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is shorter then the rest of us and has a

'My Chemical Romance' badge on her blazer.

During form Miss Mathews was trying to teach us about the dangers of alcohol. I already know that to well.

So the our table used the time to get to know eachother and fill me in on the gossip and anything I needed to know.

The boys on the table next to ours which is also the back decided to use this time to chuck paper airplanes, have a rubber war, comment now and then with

comments which made everyone giggle and generally get on the teachers nerves. Not that im complaining. I know this stuff and it was actually funny to watch.

And Liam was on that table. A paper plane came my way and as I unfolded it.

_Meet me outside the big tree at break _

_Liam ;)_

"Ooooohhhh" whistled Taylor, "Who's that from?".

Automatically Lydia and Jadelyn turned towards me, with curious eyes.

" Just a note form Liam, I'm meeting him at break" I told them.

"OMG!" Taylor shrieked.

The whole class went silent.

Miss Mathews looked at us.

" Anything you want to share Taylor?" She asked,but she looked genuinely interested.

"Um...nothing miss" Taylor said

"WELL IT SURE SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING TO ME!" called a boy called Zac from Liam's table.

Everyone was waiting.

" It's really not that interesting Miss, Lydia was thinking of having a birthday lunch for Taylor next Friday" I lied smoothly.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!, maybe I could help" swooned Miss Mathews.

"No"

"It's really ok"

"Just an idea"

" All under control"

We all blurted quickly.

" Oh, ok then" Miss Mathews sighed before going back to the lesson.

Just then another scrap of paper landed on the table.

I reached out to grab it but Jadelyn snatched it and read it.

"What does it say!" Taylor whisper squealed.

The way she was acting was like we were exchanging marriage vows not sending pointless paper notes.

" Come on then" I said." I also want to know what MY note says".

Jadelyn giggled then held it up for us to see.

_Liar liar pants on fire,_

_ and tell your friends about this thing called privacy_

_:) Liam_

I smirked then quickly scribbled back,

_Not my fault their ninjas and tell your friends that they have no right to yell like that cus it's_

_not a zombie apocalypse_

_:p December_

I chucked it back.

Suddenly the bell went and everyone was out of their seats. They stampeded out the door.

I hung back with Jadelyn since we had a nearly the same timetable.

Our next lesson was English with Mr Simpson. Jadelyn and I were by her locker when a boy I recognized from form came up to us.

BANG. He slammed the locker door shut.

Everyone in the hall turned to stare at us.

"Morning ladies" he said

"What are you doing here Jason?" spat Jadelyn fiercely.

"Just asking how your morning is" He said innocently.

"Just fine until you decided to show your ugly face" Jadelyn shot back.

"oooohhh" the crowd of people who had gathered around us called at the showdown.

Jason put his hand on his heart and had the expression of a wounded puppy. " Still sore from the break up are we?" he cooed.

Jadelyn clenched her fists and her eyes narrowed. Her copper red hair looked like flames.

She stepped forward.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Jason smirked at the other students around us.

My blood was boiling, how dare he humiliate her like that!

"You know what Jason, I bet she's glad it's over, I've been here for five minutes and I already know your a insensitive, selfish, arrogant pig who has to put

down others to make yourself feel better about your obvious low self esteem!" I snapped.

With that Jadelyn slipped her arm through mine and we walked down the corridor holding in laughter.

"BURN!" we heard the crowd mutter as they parted to get to there lessons.

BRRRRIIINNNGGGGG

Oh crap. We're late for our first lesson. We took of running and a minute later we burst through the door to E6.

And Mr Simpson did not look happy...


	12. Is he back?

**Thank you so much for all your reveiws and support with this story :), it's what inspires me to keep it going.**

**And i can finaly give proper credit to 'guest' who created Jadelyn, so thank you to ' **MazieCrazyBeiber**' for Jadelyn.**

**I am SO SORRY to anyone who is offended by anything the character Mr Simpson say's because he is just a mean and prejudiced man **

**and i don't like him myself and I will warn you he get's worse as the story progresses and his opinions are NOT MINE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBR, only my own OC characters and they storyline.**

* * *

Mr Simpson was a tall man with short grey hair and roundish harry potter like glasses. His eyes were small and as he stared at Jadelyn and

I, who stood in the doorway they narrowed until they were like slits. He tugged sharply down on the jacket of his grey pinstripe suit and took two steps forwards towards us.

"Ah, Miss Thorne, late as always for my English lesson"Mr Simpson tutted.

"Sorry we're late sir" I said politely.

"And I see we are sporting newly _coloured _hair this term as well" Mr Simpson sneered blatantly ignoring my apology, "and already you seem to

be leading our new student astray".

Jadelyn's cheeks flushed red at his comments.

Suddenly Mr Simpson shifted his gaze towards me.

"And what might your name be?" he asked me without the attitude he had with Jadelyn.

"December Quinn sir" I said.

"December Quinn, I heard all about you just this morning" Mr Simpson replied. He turned to face the rest of the class before adding "Well it

seems that there is no doubt you will be _trouble,_just like the rest of _you lot._

I bit my lip, something told me I wouldn't have to worry about being classed as a teacher's pet in this class...

"Well what are you waiting for?, TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Mr Simpson snapped at us.

Jadelyn and I hurried towards the only available seats at the back left corner of the classroom and settled down quickly.

For the rest of the lesson Mr Simpson either blanked us, picked on us or made snide comments about us. But I noticed the same happened to three other

kids. But no one else.

**(line break)**

It was break time. Jadelyn took me to meet up with the rest of the group Taylor and Lydia from form and then Carmen and her friend Leah came over.

We all talked for a while on the benches and then I spotted Liam and remembered the note.

"Sorry guys, im just going over to talk to Liam for a minute" I said before walking off to where Liam was standing by the big tree.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hi" Liam grinned.

"So what did you want to meet me for?" I asked.

"Anyone would think ya didn't want me here"Liam replied in mock horror.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But seriously, i just wanted to know how ya doing on ya first day"

"I'm doing good" I grinned " three friends and only two enemies so far"

" who?" Liam asked suddenly interested.

" Who are my enemies or who are my friends?"

"Both" he answered.

"Friends are Jadelyn, Taylor and Lydia, enemies are Mr Simpson and Jason" I said

"Why Jason?" Liam asked looking...worried?

"He was being a right twat to Jadelyn and I snapped at him" I explained.

"Oh, I heard about that" Liam smiled obviously trying not to laugh "Did ya really say all of that to him?

"Uh yeah, I kind of just lost it at him" I replied, feeling my cheeks start to burn. Just remembering it made me cringe.

"Kind of!" He laughed " he hasn't said anythi'n ta ya since has he?"

"Um... no, why?" I said

"He can just be a bit big headed at times an I wouldn't make to much of an enemy of 'im"Liam warned

"Again why" I asked

"He's a player an will charm ya into being his girlfriend or trick ya and make ya life 'ell" he explained.

"Oh" I said. It might be a bit late to stay on his good side now I thought to myself.

"Yeah, see ya later" Liam called as he walked of back to his other friends, and I walked back over to mine.

**(line break)**

I sat back down on the bench between Lydia and Carmen.

"So why was Mr Simpson like that in class?" I asked looking round at the girls.

"He hates care kids" Carmen said with anger "He thinks were all scum and criminals"

"Especially Liam, Elektra, me and most probably you now, sorry my fault" Jadelyn added.

"How is it your fault?" I said

"Cus, you were late and with me" Jadelyn replied shrugging.

"That explains his rude behavior" I answered.

"You think that was bad?, that was a GOOD day for him" Leah exclaimed (who is also in the same class) .

**(Line break)**

The rest of the day was good. I made more friends and no more enemies!

None of the other teachers were like Mr Simpson and I didn't get lost once.

These were some of my thoughts as I was walking with Carmen, Tee and Lily back to the mini van.

We were talking about maybe we could all go the cinema together to watch Grown ups 2 because we all loved the first movie.

We had just decided on Saturday if Mike agreed when I saw Luke on the other side of the road.

Well I think it was him anyway. When I looked again I didn't see him.

This is the second time I think I have seen him. I am NOT crazy.

To see someone once could be a mistake but twice is not.

Was that him?

Why is he here?

Is anyone else following him?

Of course there is someone following him. Everyone I want to forget won't let me forget...

* * *

**- So who do you think Luke is?  
**

** This is the second time he has been mentioned, the first was in chapter 9 if you can't remember.**

**- Do any of you guys like Tee?**

** she has quite a major part of the storyine in a few chapters and she has a secret that will make December and Liam closer.**

**- What are your thoughts so far?**


End file.
